piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spanish Royal Navy
The Spanish Royal Navy (also known as Armada Española or Spanish Armada) was the maritime arm of the Spanish Military. History The Spanish Royal Navy was organized immediately after the Spanish discovery of the New World in 1492. When other nations of Europe started to make colonies in the Americas, a Spanish Treasure Fleet was organized to safely transport silver and gold from the Caribbean to Spain. In the 1630s, the Spanish Royal Navy in the Caribbean was lead by admiral Da Saldanha.Pirates of the Caribbean (game) Twenty years later, sensing the decline of Spanish power, the English dictator, Oliver Cromwell, initiated the Anglo-Spanish War (1654). The English Royal Navy inflicted several defeats on the Spanish Armada in the Caribbean, and helped England seize the island of Jamaica. This was to be the beginning of minor losses of islands to other powers in the Caribbean, that were used as bases for attacks on Spanish New World towns and shipping by English, French and Dutch pirates and privateers. .]] At the beginning of the 18th century, a prominent member of the Spanish Royal Navy was Admiral Maldonado, who led the armada of a hundred ships and mercilessly hunted pirates in the Caribbean. However, his ruthless campaign gave rise to one of the most notorious pirates in the Caribbean, Captain James Sterling. During the War of the Spanish Succession (1701-1714), Spain was an ally of France, but that didn't stop British privateers led by Benjamin Hornigold and Edward Teach to capture Spanish merchant ships in the Caribbean. Franco-Spanish alliance was dissolved a few years after the war. In 1720, during the War of the Quadruple Alliance, the Spanish Royal Navy attempted to capture New Providence, the seat of the British power in the Bahamas. However, the attack was repelled by local militia, which was composed mainly of former pirates. In the early 1730s, the Spanish Royal Navy made a deal with the Spanish Pirate Lord, Eduardo Villanueva, who promised them that he'll drive out the English and the French from the Caribbean forever. He also promised that he'll sink every pirate ship in the Caribbean. Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean, p83. But that plan was ruined by another Pirate Lord, Jack Sparrow, who stole the gold with which the Spanish intended to pay Villanueva. .]] In the 1740s, a privateer war erupted between the French colony of Ille D'Etable De Porc and Isla De La Avaricia, a war which cost the Spanish Royal Navy many of its ships. The sunken ships were later raised from their watery graves by an undead pirate captain Jolly Roger. They were later organized into the Spanish Ghost Fleet, commanded by Roger's minions.Pirates of the Caribbean Online However, despite this loses, the Spanish Royal Navy remained a powerful force in the Caribbean. In 1750, by King Ferdinand VI's orders, the Spanish Royal Navy participated in the Quest for the Fountain of Youth, led by the Spaniard.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides The quest was successful only for the Spanish, who managed to destroy the Fountain. Symbols ]] The most prominent symbol of the Spanish Royal Navy was the Flag of Spain, which was usually flown from the mainmasts of the Spanish ships. Another flag, known as the Cross of Burgundy, was used in the time of war. The ships also flew pennants of different colors. Aside from that, the sails of the Spanish Navy ships were often decorated with the coat of arms of the Spanish Monarchy, or with the great Catholic cross and the lion from the coat of arms of León. Notable vessels *''Santiago'' *''Carrera de la Vega's ship '' *''Unnamed Spanish galleon'' *''Centurion'' *''Maldonado's ship '' *''Spanish Blood Scourge'' *''Spanish Cerberus'' *''Spanish Shadow Crow'' *''Prowler'' *''Nuestra Señora de la Inspiración Divina'' '' attacks a Spanish Royal Navy galleon]] Behind the scenes *During his pirate career, Jack Sparrow once impersonated an officer of the Spanish Royal NavyPirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. *In Pirates of the Caribbean Online, Spanish privateer ships are easily recognizable by their red and yellow sails. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean (game)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: Rising in the East'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Going Overboard!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Notes and references Category:Organizations Category:Spanish Royal Navy Category:Navies